


coda.

by weasleyey (svpportive)



Series: pact™️ verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addendum, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Coda, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, MWPP, Marauders' Era, The Pact™, other words for short epilogue the author couldn’t resist putting in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svpportive/pseuds/weasleyey
Summary: "There's a jar on the mantle for when they say the word or make the joke, and at the end of the year they use the money to get ice cream."





	coda.

**Author's Note:**

> a short lil blurb to tie anything up from the open-endedness of _cheers here's to gravity_ 's ending, due to popular demand. i guess it could be stand-alone but then it'd be less impressive. i promise u this was not just done to put the whole "series" at 7500 words.
> 
> just boys being boys, eating ice cream in december.

_Two and a Half Months Later---_

The pavement in front of Fortescue's is cold, and the concrete stings Remus' bum a little. He scoots closer to Sirius next to him, bumping their knees together as he huddles for warmth.

It's December, and the four of them are eating ice cream outside with the money from the Serious Jar™️. If it weren't such a long-held tradition Florean the parlor's owner probably would've thought them insane.

Sirius barely notices Remus bumping him, preoccupied as he is by trying to save the Earl Grey & Lavender escaping his cone while also listening to James ramble about wedding preparations.

"Really though, me and Lils just wanted something simple, maybe even a backyard wedding - you know how I love _13 Going on 30_ \- but Mum's been doing everything she can to give us the opposite. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if the actual bleeding queen were to show up and tell us it was a little excessive."

"Well you know your mum, Prongs," Sirius replies, "Euphemia has been begging for a _shaadi_ since you were born. I wouldn't be surprised if she started planning this wedding since you mentioned Lily in first year."

That gets a good laugh out of everyone. Remus enjoys seeing their breaths float out in the cold air.

Sirius elbows him. "Can I get a taste of your Raspberry & Chocolate?"

Remus considers it. "Hmm, no."

"And why ever not?"

"Why instead might I interest you in a taste of-"

They're interrupted by groaning. "Give it a rest, would you? The whole _we-finally-confessed_ act is starting to get old now, don't you think?"

“Well we’re making up for lost time, Potter, now piss off!”

“How? I’m sitting right next to you both. This is supposed to be a _Marauders_ activity, you know!”

James probably says more, but Remus stops listening, finding that pressing his cold lips to Sirius’ a much better use of his time.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, im lupinblacks on tumblr, so come say hi if u liked this and if u didnt u can still come say hi i guess


End file.
